Known systems are complex in design and for this reason high in price or they are limited, at least with respect to the size and/or the weight of the loads to be transported. A further shortcoming of known systems is their narrow field of use inasmuch as for example they may not be designed to be fully in harmony with the path along which the load is to be transported. On the other hand operation of such known systems is frequently complex. Generally it may be said that there is only a very limited number of cases in which such conveyor systems may be used within the teachings of the prior art.